The Legend of Zelda: The Moonset Necklace
by the-science-of-corruption
Summary: Link and Zelda go camping! Well, they SAY it's a 'mission', but things take a romantic turn after Link comes back from retrieving an ancient magical necklace... Fatally wounded? My first fic! PLEASE read and review! :D Rated T to be safe...
1. The Not Vacation

Link was laying on top of a hill in Hyrule Field. He was enjoying the day, staring up at the clouds with his arms crossed behind his head, and his legs crossed at his knees. The weather was so nice, perhaps he'd go to Lake Hylia and do some fishing... or take a ride up Death mountain and visit the Gorons... or stop by Kakariko Village and visit there...

He really couldn't decide, and besides, he was content to sit there all day. Suddenly a thought struck him. He wasn't that far away from Castle Town, and it was market day. He needed some more supplies, and he could visit-

"MR. LINK!" came a shout. Link sat straight up and looked around wildly. Always unexpected, the postman ran up to him, the flag on his back flapping madly. Panting, he greeted the young man in green, and shuffled through his pack for a letter. "Dud-duh-duh-duh!" the postman exclaimed as he produced a letter. Always courteous, Link thanked him for the letter and gave him an few rupees for his trouble. The postman saluted and ran off in the opposite direction.

Link sighed, his encounters with that man were too frequent for his comfort. Just then, he recognized Zelda's familiar handwriting on the address (which read only 'Link, Hyrule'). Smiling slightly to himself, he sat back down on the grass and opened the letter.

_Dear Link,_

_ How are you doing? I'm sorry my last letter took so long for you to receive. The postman was apparently hiding from me, and when I finally caught him sneaking off with a letter from one of the servants. I confronted him with the letter, and he shuffled his feet and mumbled something like, 'so hard to find' and 'never stays in one place' and 'have to search every hole in Hyrule', but it was nothing a tip on the postage couldn't handle (though a very large tip it was). _

Link smiled. It was true he was rarely home, and he never stayed anywhere for longer than two days. It must be a pain to deliver all those letters.

_Things here at the palace are much as they have ever been. Boring parties, boring balls, boring tea affairs, boring gossip between the ladies-in-waiting, boring everything. It's like everyone has this thing against anything being 'exciting' . _

_ My father seems to think it's entertaining that every available noble bachelor would call on me. They strut around in their stuffed shirts like peacocks. It's rather hard not to laugh out loud. Instead I must curtsey, smile calmly, and act civil while they fall over themselves trying to impress me. Telling me how 'beautiful' I am and how I 'shine like the moon over a cornfield'. I am so sure. My father is no help, he ignores my pleas for mercy and a day off from my 'noble duties' . _

_ The only time I feel anything besides MASSIVE BOREDOM is when I'm with you._

_I wish you were here with me. Visit soon, or you might be guilty of a young girl's death by extreme boredness._

_ Say hello to Epona for me and give her a carrot. Don't over exert yourself, Link, I know how little you sleep._

_ Zelda._

Link put down the letter. That settled it. He was going to see Zelda. He whistled for Epona, who was grazing not far off. Link leapt on his horse and cantered off for his audience with the princess

_** ***Three weeks later*****_

Link's blue-eyed frown deepened. "I still wish we'd hired a guard from the Royal Knights."

"Well, I don't! This is supposed to be a _private _vaca- I mean mission," Zelda caught herself just in time. "Private means no outsiders." She handed Link the last of his horse-packs. "Now, did you remember the blue potion we bought in Castle Town?"

Link strapped the bundle on Epona's back. The beautiful red horse continued grazing indifferently, her beautiful white mane swaying in the slight breeze.

"Yes, Zelda," Link sighed as he mounted his horse. He'd been looking forward to this vaca- er- mission with Zelda for a while, but she seemed rather-um- nervous.

...and slightly annoy-

_Oh_, thought Link, _don't even let it cross my mind_. _She'd kill me for even thinking it. _

"You do have the map, right? And the picture of the Moonset?" The blond princess kept playing with her waist-length hair and bouncing up and down on the balls of her feet.

Link frowned again. There was definitely something wrong with Zelda. Usually she was cool, calm, and collected, but now she seemed to be spending too much time in the company of hysterical cucoos.

"I have them right here." He reached into his pocket and pulled out two ancient-looking pieces of paper. Link carefully replaced them in their safe place, and shook his long golden hair out of his eyes... for the zillionth time since he rolled out of his tent this morning. He would have to cut his hair soon, it was starting to annoy him. Maybe Zelda would do it when he got back.

Just then he noticed Zelda was staring at him. Link's face warmed. He gave her a quizzical look.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" (In truth, she was almost drooling) Zelda shook her head rapidly as if coming out of a trance.

"Oh-I just-there was- something on- um-" She fidgeted uncomfortably.

Wishing to spare her any embarrassment, Link broke in- "So, remind me again why I'm going into a deep, dark temple (possibly guarded by a fire-breathing dragon) to retrieve a hunk of metal on a piece of string?"

Zelda smiled. He always made her laugh when she was uncomfortable. She crossed her arms _Well, _she thought,_ he asked for it! _

"The Moonset is an ancient necklace said to have been bestowed by the goddess Din upon the royal family many years ago. Blah, blah, blah, it is said to have to power to enable a person to share their dreams with another person. I think it might come in handy if I have another prophetic dream with dark clouds approaching Hyrule."

Link grinned. "Well, you know I'll always come rushing to your rescue!" Zelda dropped her arms and examined the grass at her feet, face warm. Link mentally sighed. He'd been hoping for a better reaction to his declaration. A laugh, a hug maybe, a ki-

No. He would not allow himself the pleasure of that thought. She would never think of him that way. They were just friends. Besides, she had handsome suitors and princes in their prissy outfits trailing her like puppies. He, in his torn-up green tunic and his boots that never shined and his face that was never absent of sweat, did not stand a chance.

"Well, I'm off! See you in about three days!" Link pulled at the reins and Epona obliged, turing around.

"Wait, Link!" He halted and Epona whinnied indignantly. "I forgot to tell you something." She rushed to his side.

"Come closer." Link leaned down "Closer." He leaned down some more. "Closer." He was practically falling of his horse.

Quick as a cackling Poe disappears, Zelda stretched up and gave Link a quick kiss on the cheek, then dove back into her tent with a roll to envy Link's.

This time, Link did fall off Epona, and landed with an ungraceful thump. He stared, dumbstruck and red-faced, at the place where Zelda disappeared. His hand touched his tingling and extremely hot cheek. He probably would have sat there all day, but Epona nudged him in the back. (Being a very smart horse, she knew that the sooner they left, the sooner they'd get back, and then she'd get carrots.)

Link, flustered beyond his imagination and barely able to think straight, scrambled atop his horse and took off at a gallop.


	2. Darkness and Blood

Hey everyone! Sorry it took me so long to update, but there was _no peace_ in my life this week. **Sob**

This chapter is kind of dark, but nothing you teen people can't handle. Don't worry, it gets happy next chapter. Anyway, enjoy!

Oh yeah, FYI, this is NOT a modern-day Hyrule story. It's a general LoZ world.

DISCLAIMER: Yes, I did have to buy all my Zelda games, my Link wall scroll (3), all my Link pics, the TP and OoT guides DID come from the store, and I did have to pay $20 at Hot Topic for my 3rd Link shirt (the other ones I got for Christmas). And if I did own Zelda, I'd be a _whole_ lot happier. :D

_**With Link**_

A few hours later, Link dismounted from Epona and sighed. He found a stable tree with plenty of grass around it, and luckily a little stream also, and tied Epona's reins to it. The temple loomed in the far distance, but Link knew it was safer for his horse here.

Link bent down to the tiny creek and splashed some cool water on his face. As he dried it, his thoughts turned once again on Zelda.

Earlier in the journey, when Link had calmed down enough to remember his own name, he began a mental debate about why Zelda kissed him. Three seconds before it happened, he had been convinced that she thought their friendship to be only that, a friendship. But now he wasn't so sure. Was she actually attracted to him? Did she want more than a strong friendship? Link wasn't sure.

Girls, he decided, are very hard to figure out. (A/N: The wise mortal accepts this fact. :-) )

He sighed again and lowered his flask to the stream and took a long swig. Giving Epona a final pat and checking that his supplies were secure upon her, he set off towards the temple.

It was high noon by the time Link reached the massive stone building. He peered into the massive blackness that lead into the temple. Some markings were above the door, but Link couldn't make them out. _Certain death to all who enter here_, he imagined. A long scan of the map Zelda gave him revealed a labyrinth of chambers, some with chest-like symbols, and a rather larger room at the back end marked with a skull and crossbones. There, Link assumed, he would find what he always called 'the master'. It was always the hardest monster to beat, so like the final challenge of the temple.

Link stuffed the map back in his pocket. Monster or no monster, he will bring the necklace back to Zelda.

...Zelda...

Link shook his head vigorously, as if the physical movement would get rid of the thought. He needed no distractions in this temple, they would only slow him down. Resist temptation, resist temptation*. Link strode purposefully into the entrance and was swallowed up by the menacing darkness.

Darkness...

_**With Zelda**_

Zelda bit her lip and tugged at her hair. She had been trying for-ever to find the right hairstyle. She frowned at the girl in the mirror, who simple frowned back and then completely undid her hair and brushed it again.

After much contemplation, and several pulled-out hairs, she decided on a bun that wound some of her hair into a bun at the top back of her head, then let the rest flow down her back. Zelda replaced the small mirror she had been using into one of her bags, then opened her clothes-chest. The tent she was in had a magical charm on it to make it bigger on the inside. So while the tent looked quite small from the outside, the interior was actually quite spacious.

In a few minutes, the entire tent was covered by clothes. The princess spun round and round, trying to decide what to wear when Link got back. She immediately replaced her nightgowns, and then her most conservative dresses that she wore to teas and other social affairs, then some of her more elegant ones. She wrung her hands nervously. Her dress _has_ to be _perfect_. Not too aristocrat-y, because all Link wore was that old tunic of his. Not to say she didn't like it, in fact she actually adored him in it, but she didn't want to make him feel-well-underdressed.

But she must look presentable. She must, she must...

Finally Zelda had her dress. It was pale blue with white trimmings and it was laced in front with brown leather strings. The top came off her shoulders, and the sleeves went down at points past her wrists. It fit her snugly, beautifully accenting her small figure. It was rather plain, but the suited Zelda's needs. She twirled around. This was it!

Putting back on her old dress and undoing her hair, Zelda flopped down on her mattress with a sigh. Her long hair spread out on the bed under her. Speaking of hair, she thought, there were strands of it everywhere. Suddenly, Zelda felt rather odd and obsessive. It wasn't like her to go crazy about her appearance, seldom so much that she pulls out her hair!

But then a vision came involuntarily to her mind's eye. Link was riding up on Epona, beaten and bruised, and Zelda ran out of her tent to him. Link eyes lit up, and he jumped off his horse and swept her into his strong arms. He spun her around and around, and they were both laughing and smiling when Link stopped, and he leaned his head down to hers, and she stretched her face up to his and...

Zelda sighed contentedly and rolled under her covers. Soon she was fast asleep.

And...

_**With Link **_

__Link flinched. There was that wail again. He'd been hearing it throughout the temple. It'd been getting louder and louder as he traveled deeper and deeper into the bowls of the temple. Now it seemed to be coming from the room in front of him. He checked his map again. Yes, this was definitely the master room. Deep breath, and with a strange sense of finality, Link pushed open the doors.

He stepped into a nearly pitch-black room. A few tiny holes in the walls and ceiling offered feeble light. It was vaguely circular, and definitely massive. The doors swung shut ominously behind him. All seemed peaceful, but Link kept his (left!) hand on his sword anyway.

Suddenly, an evil cackle filled the room. Quick as a flash, the Master Sword was out, Link's shield raised, and he stepped back a few paces (standard fighting pose). A figure gracefully materialized, hovering in front of him. It wore a black robe with no signs of hands or feet, only floating about 5 feet off the ground. Under its raised hood there was a horrifying, pure white mask. Its eyeholes were empty, and its lips were ruby red, set in a hideous pained expression. In the center of its forehead, an medallion stood out from the plain background. Half of it was a silver moon, the other a golden sun, a smile stretched across its contrasting face. The Moonset Necklace. The phantom slowly made a circle in its spot, cackling all the while. Then it drew two swords from nowhere, though they looked more like massively long knives.

"_I know why thou art here_," the phantom rasped, "_Thou art seeking for the Moonset necklace. It was forbidden from the royal family by the highest authority years ago. I am sworn to protect it with my dying breath."_

"Yeah?" Link replied, unfazed. "By whom?"

The thing cackled again. "_He who is more powerful than thou shalt ever be. My lord, the great Ganondorf." _ He appeared to sheath his swords, and they just disappeared.

Link laughed. "Been there, done that!"

"_What dost thou mean?"_

"Um, this might shock you a bit, but Ganondorf has been banished to the Distant Netherworld." **

The phantom was outraged. His voice shook the chamber. "_BY WHOM WAS THIS EVIL DONE?" _

"Queen Zelda of Hyrule, the seven sages, and me."

The phantom roared. "_THOU SHALT DIE A THOUSAND DEATHS! AND THIS ZELDA OF HYRULE WILL GO WITH YOU!"_

Link raised his sword. "Sorry to disappoint, but you're not touching Zelda."

_ "Oh yes? We will see about that!"_

Without warning, the phantom rushed at Link. He swung his sword skillfully, but it just passed through his robe. Instead of chopping Link with his knives, the phantom curled itself into a ball and melted into Link's chest.

Suddenly Link's body was on fire. He screamed and dropped his sword, falling to his knees. He held his head in his hands. The pain twisted his mind. He saw the most terrifying things. Hyrule field covered in corpses, Lake Hylia on dried up and burning, Hyrule castle in a red inferno, people screaming, running crying, masked men slaughtering children, his own body pierced with and arrow, Zelda dead, the Master Sword laying at her side, stained with blood, and things I couldn't even describe, they were so horrific. They twisted and swirled and cut through his mind, he couldn't feel anything except burning pain.

And then, as quickly as it came, it was over. Link let out a moan and fell to the floor. He felt no more pain, but vague ghosts of the images still lingered in his mind. He struggled to his feet and picked up his sword. The phantom appeared.

"_Hmmmmmm... It seems that method did not work on thy mind." _It drew its swords again._ "Perhaps thou need... physical persuasion." _

The robed figure slashed skillfully, but Link simply blocked him with his shield. It swung again and Link parried the blade away and slashed its shoulder. This time, a black liquid came flowing out of the wound. The phantom screeched. Thinking quickly, Link concluded he could only be harmed when his blades were out. So he must keep the swords and their master busy!

Link maneuvered his sword with all his might and skill. The phantom got in a few minor blows to Link, but little by little the thing's robe was getting slashed to shreds. Its blood would disappear as soon as it hit the ground. Link was slowly getting tired, but then the phantom fell to the ground. Link raised his sword to deliver the final blow.

But laying before him was not the phantom, but Princess Zelda. He froze, sword in midair. Zelda looked up at him, covered in bloody sword wounds and tears streaming down her face, said,

"Please, Link. No more." Her voice was filled with such sorrow and hurt. Something dropped on Link's nose.

Red blood.

Link dropped his sword and fell on his knees at her side. Tears came down his face. "Zelda, why? How?" His voice was cracked.

"You fell for it." Zelda grinned evilly and stabbed him in his right arm with a long knife-like sword. Link screamed again, clutching his arm. Blood poured out onto the ground. Zelda floated up into the air and transformed back into the hated phantom. It cackled, pleased with its triumph. It floated around the room. Then it turned to face Link.

"_Now you will di-" _But it stopped. Link was not there.

Suddenly, there was a flash of silver, and its mask split apart. The useless robe pooled to the ground. Link leaned on his sword, panting and bleeding. He picked up the Moonset Necklace, and dropped it into his pocket. Then he collapsed.

_No, _he thought. _Must- not- sleep. Not here, not now. _He rolled over and looked at his arm. The wound was gaping, still bleeding, and it was turning a little greenish.

_Poison._

Link coughed. Blood spilled out of his mouth. Link dragged his water flask out of his pocket and poured the rest of it over the wound. He then picked up a few strips of what remained of the phantom's robe and tied it as tightly as he could around his wound. Link then dragged himself on his feet and staggered off toward the door.

It was nighttime when Link stumbled out of the castle. He had collapsed several times in the temple, but had somehow managed to pick himself up again every time. Epona, miraculously, was waiting for him at the entrance. At the sight of her beat-up master, she whinnied worriedly and nudged him. Link offered a faint smile, then hauled himself up on his horse. Epona immediately set off towards the campsite as quickly as she could without spilling her master onto the ground. He still smelled overwhelmingly of blood.

Blood.

So, what do you think? I appreciate reviews, and always respond!

*My sister and I have this thing that we tell our shipees NEVER to resist temptation. When it comes to romancing their lover, that is.

**I got this from LoZ OoT part 2 manga, so I don't even know if its in keeping with the game. Haven't gotten there yet, stuck in the Forest temple. :-(


	3. Crime and Punishment

**Hey, Everyone! I think this'll be the final chapter, but if you so vote I might do an extra for pure squee and fluff purposes. But I must receive a review with your 'yay' or 'nay'. Is that clear? Okay, then! Enjoy! **

**PS. Cupcakes for those who find the Majora's Mask reference. Send me a private message.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda. If I did, there would be a lot more squee in the game...**

Zelda woke with a start. She'd just had a very frightening dream. Link had been hurt badly and screaming in pain... because of her? She only had vague feelings in the dream, but she knew it was her fault. She sat up in bed, trying to forget the terrifying images that still lingered in her head.

All of a sudden, the princess heard a distant cucoo cry. She realized there was faint light coming from outside into her tent.

_Dawn of the Third Day_

This was the day... Link was coming back.

Zelda leapt out of her bed. She had her dress on in record time, and was soon fixing her hair. Finished, she looked herself up and down.

Perfect. Now all she had to do was wait.

In a short while, Zelda's pointed ears twitched. She sat up, her unopened book falling off her mattress, and listened harder.

There it was. Distant hoof-beats.

Zelda scrambled to her feet. Hurriedly she fixed her dress and hair do there were no wrinkles or stray locks of hair. Satisfied with her appearance, she peeked outside.

Link sat atop his horse, head bent and back slumped. The princess grinned. Just like in her daydream. He had something black tied around his right arm, but as the sun was almost fully behind him, she couldn't make it out clearly.

Her heart swelled. Suddenly she was overjoyed to see him back. Zelda had thought she'd be happy (hence all the preparation), but the raw and powerful emotion on joy flooded her body.

"Link!" Zelda cried and dashed out of the tent. Link looked up. Epona halted and her rider dismounted in front of the bubbly Zelda. Actually, he more rolled off, but the princess paid no head. He was _home_.

"Oh, Link, I am so _so_ SO happy to you!" Zelda positively beamed. Link offered a weak smile, but she dismissed it as 'cute'.

Link was leaning right-side on Epona. He was weak and exhausted, and panting for breath. But Zelda did not notice, so much was she happy to see him. (A/N: Right now I'm saying to the screen: "YOU FOOL! How can you not notice he's exhausted, woman? Foolish, foolish, neurotic girl!)

"I missed you so! Did you find the necklace?" When Link produced it, slowly and painfully, from his pocket, she squealed and clapped her hands together. (A/N: ...okay, that's just scary, Zel. Now you're squealing?)

"Oh, Link, it's more beautiful than I ever imagined!" Zelda gasped. Link dropped it into her outstretched hand. On impulse, she flung her arms around his neck.

But Link did not wrap his around her. Puzzled, she drew away from him. "Link? What's wrong?" Zelda frowned.

Link's blue eyes looked at her, but they did not see. They didn't twinkle or sparkle or shine as they usually did. They just stared blankly.

Then suddenly, they closed. Link collapsed on the ground in front of her. Zelda gasped, her scream caught in her throat. She finally got a look at his right arm.

Blood stained his sleeve all the way down to his wrist. She gasped again and covered her hands with her mouth. The black cloth had come undone. Zelda was horror-struck to see the gaping wound she saw hidden behind it.

_ Music. _

_A harp._

_A voice._

Link struggled to alert his mind.

The voice was sweet but sad. Heart-wrenchingly sad.

_Zelda._

Link opened his eyes. It was dark, and he could tell he was outside. His head rested on something soft. A million stars were suspended over his head. It was breathtaking. The moon, hung high amidst its heavenly family, shone brightly as the only light in Link's presence.

_ The voice._

Link looked to his right. There was Zelda. She was reclining against a rock, her body parallel to his, her face gazing up at the sky. Against the background of black trees and twinkling stars, she looked beautiful.

He lay there for what seemed an eternity, watching, listening to Zelda as she played her harp and sang in the moonlight.

Then suddenly her voice cracked and she stopped singing. Her delicate hands were still moving swiftly across the harp. A single tear rolled down her cheek, illuminated in the moon's light. Soon the princess's face was shining with tears, and she strummed the last few notes on her harp. She then just sat there, staring at the stars and silently weeping her heart out.

Link couldn't stand it. His heart ached to see her so sad. The mere sight of her made it feel as if all the hope in the world had disappeared. He wanted, no, needed her to stop, now. He lifted his still-aching right arm and gently touched her neck. She turned quickly to face him.

"Link," Zelda smiled sadly, "You're awake."

"Zelda..." Link stared at her. "What happened?"

"Poison," She said simply. She got up and knelt at his side. Her hair was twisted into a messy bun, but a few strands fell out and were framing her face. "When you collapsed, I dragged you over here and cleaned the wound."

Just then, Link realized he was wearing only the white drawstring pants he wore under his tunic. His long hair was still in its short untidy ponytail, usually hidden under his hat. The hat, along with his other clothes, folded neatly beside him. He vaguely wondered where his sword and shield were.

When Zelda caught him looking at his clothes, she glanced at his bare chest, blushed, and looked away.

"I had to clean the wound and they were in my way," she said matter-o-factly to the tent. Link smiled slightly. She was so cute when she blushed. Just then, he winced in pain and drew in a deep breath. Stabbing pains haunted his right side. Fortunately, Zelda didn't see, and so he just laid back down. He felt slightly feverish.

"What about the poison? Shouldn't I be dead right down?" Link voiced his dominating thought. Zelda sighed and looked back at him.

"I cleaned out the wound with a magical cream that Impa gave me for poisoned wounds. I gave you some blue potion, but you... rejected it."

"Rejected? Rejected how?"

"You... came down with the flu."

Great. He had thrown up on her. There were some major man points.

"You couldn't keep anything down," Zelda continued, "And then you got a major fever. Your- flu started to get better when I gave you some of my fairy tears. That was yesterday morning, but you still have a slight fever."

"Wait. How long have I been out?"

"About four days." Zelda tears up again, but forced them back down.

"Four days?" Link tried to sit up, but Zelda put her hand on his chest and pushed him back down.

"No. Even if it is a tiny one, you still have a fever, and I don't want you straining your arm. _Sit,_" She declared firmly.

Link huffed like a little boy confined to his bed, wrinkled his brow, and crossed his arms. "But Mommy, I don't wanna. I wanna go out and play." Link pouted playfully.

Zelda laughed. "We can play tomorrow, son." She ruffled his hair. Link reached up and took her hand. Holding it in his, he slid it across his cheek. Zelda blushed.

"So where is the necklace?" Link asked, cradling her hand to his cheek.

All of a sudden, tears sprouted again from Zelda's eyes. She took her hand away to wipe her cheeks.

"Zelda? Zelda, what's wrong?" Link asked worriedly. He took her hand again.

"Oh, Link," she said, trying to control her tears. "It's all my fault. I sent you to get that stupid necklace. It's my fault you got hurt, my fault you were poisoned." She angrily wiped her face with her free hand.

"Shh-hh-hh. Don't cry." Link whispered soothingly. "Zelda, listen to me." Link grabbed her other hand, and she looked at him, pain etched on her face. "Zelda, it doesn't matter that I got hurt. What's important is that we're together again, right?"

She nodded. "Okay, then. You don't have to cry. _Please_ don't cry." He dried her cheeks with his hand, then laid them to rest on his stomach.

"Okay," Zelda said. She picked up a cool wet cloth from a bowl of water, dabbed his forehead a bit, then left it there. "But if there's anything you want, anything I can do to make it up to you, just say it." Link thought for a minute.

"I know something," he said quietly.

"I'm all ears," Zelda smiled. Link brushed the cloth off his forehead, to Zelda's dismay. He looked cute with it on there.

"Come closer." Zelda leaned down. "Closer." She braced her arms on either side of him. "Closer." They were inches apart. Suddenly Zelda realized-

Swiftly as a golden arrow, Link leaned up and their lips met.

Link couldn't tell you what day it was. He couldn't tell you what the round thing in the sky was. He couldn't even tell you his own name. He was totally lost in Zelda's warm embrace. Her lips were so... inviting.

If you could put warmth... joy... sunshine... and every other good feeling in the world into a kiss, that is what Link would taste like. It was as if the Goddesses themselves lived in Link's lips and mouth. No... better than that. Zelda felt Link's essence being channeled through his lips to hers, and it was amazing.

They were kissing, and it was- it was-

_ Indescribable._

Link and Zelda slowly drew apart. Zelda looked down into his eyes, and he stared up into hers.Slowly, Link wrapped his arm around her waist, then pulled her down next to him. They stared at each other again.

"I love you," Link whispered into her ear.

"I know." Zelda smiled.

Link pulled away slightly and looked at her. "What? Aren't you supposed to say, 'I love you too, Link'? " She giggled.

"Maybe," She snuggled her head into his neck

"Hmmm..." Link's throat vibrated on her head. "How am I supposed to get you to say it?" His hand found her bun, undid it, and smoothed out her long blond hair.

"Persuade me," she whispered softly, her voice barely audible.

Link took her face in his large hands and kissed her again. Zelda melted into his touch. This was bliss. Pure bliss. If this was punishment for her crimes, perhaps she could consider becoming a criminal. Breaking the kiss, she rolled around, and fit her back into his chest.

"Hmmm," she said, hearing his heart pound in his chest. "I might just have to say it."

"Well, then. Please do." Link buried his mouth in her hair. He was so content just to have her lie in his arms for the rest of the night.

"Link."

"Yes?"

"I love you, too."

"I know."

_Fin_.

**So? Was it good? Was it good? Did I do a good job? Huh? Tell me! Tell me!**

**Thanks for reading, and don't forget to vote for the fluff chapter! And the Majora's Mask reference! Later!**


	4. Nightmares With Happy Endings

**Hey, everyone. By popular demand, here is Chapter 4. It's on the long side… Anyway, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Well, if I did own Zelda, I wouldn't have to write a disclaimer…**

Link opened his eyes. The sun beat down from overhead. It was afternoon at least, but his sleeping space was conveniently under the shade of a tall tree in the afternoon hours.

He turned his head. There was Zelda, snuggled up against his chest, a soft smile on her lips. She looked so content, Link just had to smile. He brushed some of her hair gently off her face. Absently, he trailed his fingers down across her lips, then along her jawbone. She was so beautiful. He loved how her small figure fit so perfectly next to his.

Careful not to wake Zelda, Link slid his arm out from underneath her, got up and stretched. His arm no longer hurt, and he was sure his fever was gone.

Suddenly a thought crashed into his mind. Zelda had slept next to him… what if she caught his fever? The worried hero bent down quickly and pressed his hand to her forehead.

It was cool. _Phew. _He would've killed himself if he had made her sick.

Link began to wonder about food. He really wasn't that hungry, but he was sure Zelda would be. It was really too late for lunch (A/N: It was probably called dinner back then but whatever), so he should make an early dinner. (A/N: Again, probably called supper, but I digress.)

Link didn't know a whole ton about cooking, but he could make a pretty mean stew. He practically lived on it during most of his journeys, so he had some experience. It wasn't gourmet, but it was all he could make.

Zelda woke to a delicious aroma filling her nose.

_Stew? What? _

Then she remembered Link. She sat up and found Link bent over a fire, his back to her. Link had his tunic and hat back on. (A/N: Sob! …Okay, I'm gonna stop interrupting now.) There was a pot over the fire, hanging on some metal rods.

"Link?" Zelda rubbed the sleep from her eyes.

Apparently her voice was louder than she expected, because Link dropped the wooden spoon he was holding into the flames and it caught fire.

"Zelda? You're awake? I thought you'd sleep for another hour, at least! Did I wake you?" The look on his face was so cute and concerned that she had to giggle.

"Nope. I did it all by myself!" she grinned. Link gave her an adorable smile in return. He went over to her and helped her to her feet.

"Well, I look a mess!" Zelda tried to dust herself off, but it didn't do very much.

"_I _think you look beautiful." The hero ran the back of his hand against the side of her face.

"You're sweet," she said, giving him a kiss on the cheek, "But I'm going to change before dinner." Zelda skipped to her tent.

Link turned back to the stew. _Wait,_ _what am I going to stir it with_?

A short while later, Zelda emerged from the tent. Link turned to face her, saying, "Hey, Zel, how much stew do you w-"

But that was as far as he got. He stared, stunned, at the vision of beauty in front of him.

She was wearing a light blue dress, laced in front, with sleeves that went down past her wrists into points at the end. The dress hugged her body in all the right places. Her shoulders were bare, except for some of her hair that flowed down her back. The rest of it was tied up in a bun at the crown of her head. She smelled like lavender and roses, a natural scent for her, it was not some kind of perfume. Her cheeks were reddened a bit. A small, shy blush.

Suddenly Link was reminded of the time when Zelda revealed that she was Sheik, and he had been shocked. Not only that she could've kept her identity secret for so long, but that the sweet little girl Link knew could've grown up to be this breathtaking.

Since then, Link had always known her to be that way, but there were some moments, like this one, where the hero was captivated.

"Link?" Zelda said softly. "Is the stew ready?"

"W-what?" Link found it hard to form words.

Zelda smiled. She strode past him to the fire, took the wooden spoon (#2) and, filling it with stew, brought it to her lips.

"Mmmmmm… You can make some stew!" Zelda smiled.

"Oh, uh… thanks?" Zelda laughed.

"Can you find some bowls and spoons?"

"S-sure." Link tore his eyes off her and began picking through some of the packs lying around, soon producing two bowls and spoons. Zelda spread out a blanket on the ground.

While Link was serving the stew, Zelda lit some candles and set them on a book so they wouldn't tip. The sky was already darkening. The princess went to check out the stew again as Link placed the bowls on the blanket.

"What is that? It looks like a potato," Zelda commented.

"What looks like a potato?" Link moved close to her, his breath on her neck.

"That thing right th- Ow!" Zelda had accidentally touched the hot pot.

"What? What happened?" Link pulled Zelda away from the fire.

"Oh, nothing, I just burned my finger. It's alright," she said, waving it around to cool the burn.

"Let me see." Zelda held it up for him to see. A small blister was forming on it. "Ow. Here, I'll go get something to put on it." Link ducked into his tent and came out with a small jar. He put some kind of liquid on the burn, and it cooled instantly.

"Mmm. Thanks, Link. That completely healed it!" Zelda beamed at him.

"No problem." He kissed her finger, making her heart flutter slightly. "Shall we eat?"

"Of course! I'm starved and it looks so good!" Zelda gracefully sat, her dress billowing around her.

Dinner was a quiet affair, as both, oddly, were quite interested in their stew. The sun set during that time, and it was all dark except for the stars and candle light. When they had finished, Zelda went down to the creek and washed their dishes.

When she came back, Link shuffling his feet around on the ground. He seemed nervous about something. And that he was.

"Well, um, I think I should be going to bed now," Link said quietly.

"Yes, so should I," Zelda added, her voice equally hushed.

"Um, good night, Zelda."

"Uh, good night, Link."

They turned at the same moment and went to their tents. Link took off his tunic, undershirt, and boots, and then lay down on his blanket. He closed his eyes.

Minutes passed, then hours. He couldn't stop thinking of Zelda. Her face kept appearing in his mind. He wished, with all his heart, she would sleep by him again. He longed for the feel of her in his arms again...

Suddenly his heart skipped a beat. Link thought he'd heard his name. He listened for a bit, and then decided it had been his imagination. He rolled over, trying to sleep.

"…Link?" Now he _definitely _heard his name. Link sat up.

"Z-Zelda?" Link cautiously whispered into the darkness. "Is something wrong?"

"Link, could you come here please?" Zelda's voice sounded slightly scared.

"S-sure," Link replied, heart pounding. He got to his feet, glanced at his clothes, but then decided against it. Something was telling him to go, _now._

Link tentatively entered Zelda's tent. To his surprise, it was bigger on the inside. _Hmm, must be one of those magical things she gets from Impa_. She was sitting on her mattress, knees gathered to her chest. Her cream-coloured nightgown was long and with about inch-wide straps. It was edged with lace, along her neckline and armholes and the bottom. She looked spooked at first, but at the sight of Link her face burst into a smile.

"You sleep with your hat on?" She giggled. Incredulous, Link tore his hat off his head and stared at it like it had formed a mouth and shouted out a secret of his.

"I-I must've… forgotten…" Link mumbled. Zelda laughed again.

"Oh, Link. Only you," the princess sighed. She patted mattress next to her. "I asked you here to cheer me up, and you did it without saying a word."

Link sat, frowning. "Why did you need cheering up?" Zelda's smiled melted away.

"I can't sleep," she said. "The last few nights I've had terrible nightmares. I'm afraid… I'm afraid they'll come back."

"I'm sorry." Link drew her to him, stroking her hair consolingly. They sat there for a while, savoring each other's embrace.

"Link," Zelda said after a while, "What am I to do?"

The hero let her go and pondered his for a while.

"Zelda," said he, "How exactly does the Moonset Necklace work? I mean, exactly?"

Zelda rubbed her eyes tiredly. Link smiled to himself, thinking how cute she looked. Like a sleepy little kitten. (A/N: +Girly Giggle+)

"Well, one person wears the necklace and that person and another individual switch dreams."

"How does it know what person they want to switch dreams with?"

"Their skin has to be touching the other person's when they fall asleep, from what I've gathered."

"Hmmm…" Link wrinkled his eyebrows in concentration. "Where is the necklace?" Zelda took a small box from next to her bed and opened it for Link to see its contents. The half-moon, half-sun pendant lay on a tissue of velvet. Its strap of leather had been replaced by a silver chain that looped through a hook at the top of the ornament. Link carefully took it out of the box.

"What are you doing?" Zelda asked.

"We'll switch dreams. You can wear the necklace." He started to hang it on her neck, but she dodged out of the way.

"NO WAY. I am _not _letting you have that nightmare! Not happening!" She crossed her arms stubbornly over her chest.

Link took her by the arms. "Zelda, it's the only way. Please?"

"Nuh-uh"

Link gently laid her down on the bed and put his face directly over hers. "Pleeeeeeease?" He made a puppy-dog face, but Zelda just closed her eyes. Link leaned his face closer to hers. "?" he whispered. Zelda shook her head, not daring to look at him.

Suddenly she felt soft lips on hers. Zelda opened her eyes, staring at Link's closed ones. His breath mingled warmly with hers, and she closed her eyes and kissed him back.

He slowly took his mouth away. _No, _she wanted to say. She looked into his deep blue eyes and saw concern etched deeply in them.

"Pleeease?" he whispered, so softly she could barely hear him.

"Mmmm-hmmm…" She sighed, completely captivated.

Link raised himself up and dropped the necklace over her head. He lifted her legs onto the shallow mattress and covered the princess with the blanket. Kissing her on the cheek, he lay on the ground next to her. Zelda tossed out her hand and Link took it in his own. It fit, perfectly.

"Goodnight, Link."

"Goodnight, Zelda. Sweet dreams."

Link woke up, his heart racing. It was still dark outside

_Wow, when she said it was terrible, she wasn't kidding_. Link's skin was damp with sweat.

It was definitely scary, Link contemplated as he stared up at the tent's ceiling. In the dream, Link saw himself crying over what he assumed was the phantom's Zelda body. Except, in the dream, _he _was the phantom. And he had this overwhelming sadness, like you had hurt someone you loved dearly.

Link sat up and looked at Zelda. She lay peacefully asleep. He first hoped he was having nice dreams, and then wondered how that worked exactly.

While he was thinking this over, Zelda's facial expression slowly changed. She looked terrified. She started fidgeting. Link knelt at her side, worried.

"No… Link…" she said in her sleep, her voice drenched with anxiety. "It wasn't me… Don't cry… please… stop it…! No!" Link stroked her cheek, trying to calm her. "NO! Link, please! Don't die!" The hero picked up the trembling girl in his arms and tried to wake her.

"Zelda, it's okay, I'm right here," he said as soothingly as his apprehensive mind would allow it. "Please, wake up." Tears started coming down her face.

Desperately, Link pulled Zelda into his arms and held her tightly. "Please, Zelda, wake up!" Suddenly, Zelda's eyes shot open and she gasped. She drew away from Link, tears still streaming down her face.

"L-Link…" She gasped. Her face crumbled and the tears came pouring down again. She buried her face in his chest and sobbed.

Link, utterly bewildered by the fact that he could have such horrible dreams, stroked Zelda's back. In a short while, the princess began to tell of her dream in between gasps and sobs.

In the dream, Zelda had watched Link's battle with the phantom from above. She had felt his pain when the phantom tried to posses Link, all those horrible images had run through her head. When she saw the phantom pose as herself, Link with tears raining down his face then being stabbed her own image, she started to cry. She woke up as the phantom was swooping around the room, cackling triumphantly.

She finally calmed down after about a quarter of an hour with Link rocking her in his protective arms. Link, on the other hand, was mentally kicking himself for putting her through this. _That Moonset Necklace was a stupid idea, and it's all my fault, _he thought. _Why can't I do anything right?_

"Link, I'm sorry I ever mentioned that stupid necklace. Would you ever for-" But she was silenced by Link's finger's on her lips.

"You already apologized, remember? It's my turn." Link removed his fingers. "Zelda, I am so, so sorry that I made you dream that. It's all my fault."

"Link, it's alright-"

"No, it isn't!" He cut her off. "Zelda, if you had seen yourself, crying and thrashing, you'd feel as sorry as I do. Let's just forget about the whole thing."

Zelda looked him straight in the eyes. "No. I will never forget what you did for me. Never ever."

"But-" Now it was Link's turn to be silenced; not by fingers but by lips.

"Shhhhhhh…" she said, drawing away slightly. Link slowly took her face in his hands and pressed her forehead to his.

"Now what?" Link asked her.

"Well, I feel like sleeping under the stars again," she whispered.

"As you wish, princess." Standing up, Link swept Zelda and her blanket into his arms bridal-style and carried her outside the tent, placing her on the ground.

"Now you come here and sleep by me." Zelda laid her head on the ground.

"With pleasure." Link lay down and Zelda snuggled against him, causing him to wrap his arms around her.

"Mmmm…" They sighed in unison.

"Link?" Zelda whispered as she buried her face in his neck.

"Mm-hm?"

"I don't think I'm going to have another nightmare tonight." Link laughed and pulled her closer.

"Me neither."

_Fin._

**IT'S FINALLY DONE! You have NO idea how much time I spent on this one chapter! It's probably terrible… I'm such a failure!**

**So, review and tell me what a terrible job I did! Love you all!**


End file.
